The Devil's Reincarnation
by xXxNightIllusionsxXx
Summary: What happens when two sisters from Spain meets up with the host club? Insanity and chaos are sure to follow. OC Story. Rated T for language :3 Hiatus. Will rewrite later.
1. Chapter 1

"No! You're never going to put me in that horrible yellow torture device!" I screamed, chucking random objects at the person holding the…thing. I don't know what to call it anymore.

"Rosetta, it's only a yellow dress. Now please wear it to school so we can get this whole thing over with." The person holding the thing pushed it towards me and tackled me to the ground.

"Hell no, I'll never get into the thing even if you get me Assassin's Creed, a new skateboard, and Call of Duty! Now get it away from me Teresa!" I screeched, trying to get away from my sister and _it_.

"I have the exact same feeling about this…thing but please?" my sister sighed and pleaded. And then out of consideration, she stopped moving toward me and tilted her head as if she was thinking. "Maybe we can ask the chairman about letting us wear something else." I looked up at Teresa and nearly glomped her. There were times that she can be the person that loves to torture me and then the person I just love to death when she has her moments.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked and stood up from the ground I was previously sitting on.

"Many times, hermana*" Teresa giggled and threw the yellow thing somewhere; I sighed in pleasure as soon as it went away, buried in the heaps of chaos in her room.

You're probably confused with what's going on right?

Well I still am but let me explain it to you.

It all started when my parents decided that Teresa, my sister, and I should go see my mom's side of the family in Japan. I didn't mind that we were going because well…what's not to like about Japan? It's where anime and video games were created and what's not to love? They have everything! I, on the inside, started hyperventilating and screaming for joy when dad announced it.

Meanwhile, Teresa wasn't so excited.

"Why are we going to Japan? I mean we're perfectly fine here in Spain and I have friends that can take care of me." Teresa whined. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister (when she wasn't in one of her dark moments) but there were these times were I want to strangle her and yell at her to shut up. She can sometimes make me so aggravated that I am very tempted to almost kill her in front of our parents.

"You girls are going to Japan and that's final. You have about two days to pack and say your goodbyes to your friends and then you're heading to the airport." Our father, Carlos Hernandez, stated in a tone of voice that clearly said, don't you dare disagree. I nodded sharply and glanced at my sister to see her pout and slowly nodded.

"And when you're flight is over, you can go to Ouran Private High School and do whatever you want~" Ayame Fujioka, aka my mother, sang. Somehow she can ease the tension in even the densest aura. I once saw her go into a room full of murderers and the next thing I knew, they were all playing Ring around the Rosie with my mother right in the center of the circle.

It was fucking creepy! If you've ever seen the toughest men smiling like idiots and had flowers in their hair, you'd understand…

Anyway, back to the problem on hand.

Being the "good" little girls that we were, we did exactly what our father wanted and bid our goodbyes to our friends and family. I'm not going to go into that sappy sad moment, unless you like that of course. I didn't really care for anyone except for two specific people. Two boys to be exact and I treated them as if they were my actual brothers. I know that I'm going to miss them even more since we've moved.

_Flashback_

"_Hermana, why are you going to Japan?" a little boy asked, hot salty tears trailing down his face. I looked down at the small child and felt my red eyes softening. I knelt down to his eye level and wiped his tears. He kept sobbing and gripped my shirt as I put my arms around him and hugged him close to me. I placed my head over his chocolate brown one with a curl hanging down. He's short for his age but I have no doubt that he was going to grow tall. _

"_I don't know why but promise me that you're going to be a good niño* while I'm gone." I whispered to him and held him tighter. I felt him nod and hug me tighter. I pulled him away from me and wiped off his tears again. "I'll visit whenever I can, I promise." My voice dripped with sadness and desperation. The last thing I want to do is make this kid cry. He nodded and looked up when a shadow formed over our figures. _

_I looked up to find a boy a little older than me. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans, nothing special. I can tell that he was holding back tears by the way he covered his purple eyes with his blonde bangs. I shifted a little and offered him a hand. He merely looked at it before balling up his fists and rushing over to me, nearly making me fall down, and hugged me tightly. He buried his face in my long black hair and I felt tears drip on my hair. I gripped both boys tightly and wished that I wouldn't have to leave them. We stayed like that for a while before breaking apart. The older boy wiped his tears away and stared sadly at the small child and me. _

_The smaller of the two snuggled closer to me and whimpered. I felt my motherly instincts kick in and patted his head, trying to make him feel better. "I'll be back, don't worry." I murmured again._

"_You better! And if you don't, I'll take Christian with me to track you done like the mafia and bring you back!" the oldest screamed at me. My eyes threatened to water but I held back._

"_Don't worry Felipe, I'll find a way to visit you two. I don't know when but I know that I will stop at nothing to see you two again." I looked down at Christian ran my hand through his hair. His chocolate brown eyes looked up and began to water again. "Shh, shh, don't cry mi niño. I'll be back, whether my father approves or not. Ahora* be strong for everyone and show me how strong you are my little León*." Christian stopped crying and nodded slowly. I let a small smile play on my lips and hugged the child once more before standing up and opening my arms wide for Felipe. "Don't I get a goodbye hug?" I asked._

_Felipe chuckled before stepping up and engulfing me in a hug. I got ticked off for a second because of the fact that I'm one of the shortest people in the family (I am 5'1 and Christian is the shortest) "Promise me you'll never change and that you'll remember us." He whispered in my ear. _

"_Lo prometo* hermano, I would never forget you and Christian because you're so annoying." I teased. _

"_Look who's talking Shorty." I got ticked off right there and then because of the short remark._

_And no, I am not sensitive about my height._

…

"_WHO YOU CALLING SHORT THAT THEY CAN BE RIDING THE LITTLEST KITTEN ON EARTH"_

"_I never said anything about riding a kitten."_

"…_shut up." I sulked when Felipe leaned his elbow on me and made me into a small table thing. I really hope that people won't do that in Japan. But knowing my luck…they probably would._

"_Rosetta, I hope that you've finished with your goodbyes because if we don't get moving soon, we might miss the flight!" my father yelled from the limo, perfectly parked a few meters away from where I stood. _

"_Si papa*, I'm finished!" I yelled back and gave Christian and Felipe a quick yet meaningful hug. I started running to the limo before remembering something. I skidded to a stop before jogging backwards and almost falling on my arse if it wasn't for Felipe. _

"_Why'd you come back?" Felipe asked his purple eyes showed confusion and sadness in them. _

"_Were you so interested in me leaving so soon? No, I came back to give you guys this." I scowled before handing Felipe and Christian a cross and a ring. They both gaped at me so I had to practically shove the gifts in their hands before dashing to the car. _

"_E-Espera hermana, porque tenemos estas regalos?*" I heard Felipe questioned. I spun around and sent a smile in their direction._

"_It's a little something for you guys to remember me by, adios hermanos!" I called out and waved, still jogging backwards. Christian, being the little kid he was, recovered from shock and waved back, using the energy only a little kid can possess. _

_I swiftly got in the limo and waved at the two until they were out of sight. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder with the lightest amount of pressure. I turned away from the passing scenery to face my sister, her face full of grieve and regret. She held out her arms and I opened mine. She nearly tackled me to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that I was sitting near the window. She clings on to me and started sobbing. _

_All I could do was hold her tight and whisper to her comforting words as she sobbed louder and soon she started wailing and clutching my shirt tighter._

_I was glad that my parents were here because Teresa would bottle in her emotions around them and acted like the perfect child around them._

_Oh how wrong they are._

_I ran my fingers through her hair and I let a few tears escape._

_And from that day on, I promised myself that I would protect Teresa from there one._

And that's how we ended up here in a huge ass mansion and Teresa tried forcing me into the hideous dress. The plane ride was boring, since I couldn't use my video games to pass on the time. After getting off and nearly falling on my arse because of the fact that I didn't use my legs for such a long time, a butler that looked almost exactly like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (if it wasn't for his green eyes) picked us up and escorted us to a HUGE Spanish style house with a forest for a backyard. One look at the house and I immediately fell in love with it. It looks exactly like a house from my dreams. I almost flew to the thing if Teresa didn't hold me back.

She looked at me with mischievous eyes when she dragged me inside by the collar. I gaped at the interior of the house and let my eyes widen slightly. I freaking love this house. The walls are a pale green that has a humble feeling toward it. I tilted my head back and nearly gasped from the simple yet elegant chandelier that hanged from above us. And the best part about this house; it has a enormous kitchen, a huge game room with every game system known to man, a music room, a shooting range, a weapon room, a library, and a staircase that has the swirly rails but there's walls so if I ever want to slid them down, I don't have to worry about falling down.

I was in absolute heaven.

So the first thing I did was getting out of Teresa's death grip and running up the stairs, grinning like a madwoman. I nearly collided with the wall when I didn't stop running up the stairs and almost didn't skidded to a stop. I dashed to a random door and found that it was a room with a perfect view of the forest. I smirked lightly and came out of the room, completely calm and acted like my little outburst didn't happen.

"I got my room, the one with the perfect view." I stated to my sister who died on the floor from laughing. Once I came upon her curled up figure, I was tempted to kick her since she was on the floor like that but being the nice older sister I was, I nudged her with my boot and walked towards the door to get my stuff, being careful to not step on Teresa's trembling figure (I guess she was trying to cover her laughter).

Once I unpacked all the boxes that the nice shipping people carried up the stairs and placed into my room, I laid down on the very comfy sheets of my bed and started to drift to sweet sleep (it was about time of my siesta plus I haven't had the chance to recover from jetlag) when my sister slammed the door open, making me jump up from the sudden noise.

"What do ya want?" I slurred and I was pretty sure that my thick accent dripped from every word.

"Having your siesta* already Rosetta? Well now since you're up, we have to enroll into Ouran High and meet with the chairman…que estas esperando para hermana*? Let's go!" I found myself being dragged by my sister and the next thing I knew, I was thrown in a car and kidnapped to a private rich school.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep during the car ride until the brakes suddenly slammed on, making me tumble from my comfy spot on the seats to the cold, hard floor of the car. I gave a low moan and pulled myself up, rubbing my poor head since it was the first thing the floor met. I glared at my sister when she snorted back a laugh. As soon as she saw my face though, she cowered from the glare and bolted out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop.

I rose up from the floor like one of those zombies that you see in typical video games and movies…man I gotta stop playing those games.

Anyway~

After getting up and almost tripping out of the black Porsche (yes it is a Porsche and I'm quite proud of it) I gaped at the enormous school.

Let me rephrase that,

It was literally a pink castle that had Big Ben.

Now since I've seen the school exterior, I'm kinda afraid of what's inside.

But who said Rosetta Maria Hernandez De La Rosa didn't like horror?

I gulped from being intimidated from the huge school (I mean come one, this school makes me feel like a midget because of my height) and followed my sister as she guided us from the front to the endless maze inside. I stared at the architecture that must have cost thousands if not millions to create and the paintings to!

Damn rich people.

And no, we're not insanely rich; we're just in the upper middle class (if that makes any sense) and because of our father's job.

No he isn't a spy or an assassin people.

But I won't tell what type of job he has.

I had my hands behind my head and looked around with little interest as my sister walked and nearly skipped besides me. She began babbling on about how great this year is going to be and she suddenly began twirling her wavy hair around her finger, the way she usually does whenever she feels nervous or something.

"Oye, hermana, why are you so nervous? You're not usually like this…now cheer up and be like the happy yet evil sister that I know." I stated, poking her cheek and faintly smiled when she smacked it away and gave me an annoying look. I just love annoying her whenever I got the chance.

"I…it's nothing, I'm just wondering if they like me and if I have a good knowledge of Japanese. It's been hard ever since we had to leave you know?" I glanced at her and patted her head, one of the only actions of comfort I would ever show in public. She slowly turned to me and grinned widely before running forward and waving wildly to tell me to hurry it off before she explodes of hyper-ness.

She's one of the few people I know that can get high on life. I don't know how she does it but I'm glad she does because it means that she can get back on her feet in no time.

We kept walking through the corridors and I kept getting stares and most of the girls here are looking over our way and they began giggling towards me but glared at Teresa. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but I didn't say anything. Teresa finally noticed the amount of stares we got and giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked, turning my head to my dear older sister.

Yes she is my older sister even though we usually act like twins and almost look alike, almost. Usually she would be like the younger sister while I would be the oldest because of our very different personality.

"I'm giggling because _brother_ dear, you look so much like a guy, they can't recognize that you're a girl!" Teresa smiled as a look of confusion appeared on my face. "I mean you are dressed as a guy and you're super long hair is in a braid with your bangs and other unruly hair is sticking out all over the place."

"…so you're saying that I look like a guy because I have most of my hair in a braid and the rest is sticking all over the place like Haru from Fruits Basket?" I asked, not really getting the point of how I look like a guy. I mean I have big…you know…but I usually bind it but that's not the point!

"Pretty much but with a braid and almost purple hair, even though its jet black," I couldn't help but smack her head in annoyance and since I needed to take out my anger out on something. "Child abuse!" Teresa screeched and started to run away.

I just stood there and sighed. Just taking care of my sister takes me a lot of energy. I hung my head and hoped if someone could just kill me right there and then. I shuffled my feet forward and grumbled to myself and started on a mini journey to find my-oh so _darling_ sister.

After a weird meeting with the chairman of the school (I don't want to bore everyone with details but it pretty much went that we can wear the guys uniform or something else as we wish. Turns out he's pretty cool about it and first mistook me as a guy and after some clarification, I'm allowed to wear the uniform if I dress as a guy. All I did was nod and let my sister and the chairman take over the conversation) we went back home and prepared our stuff for our first day of school.

The chairman was so kind to give us our schedule and the class numbers so we can actually figure out where we have to go and crap. I'm going to class 1A and Teresa is going to class 3A.

I smiled to myself once I realized that since every one might think I'm a guy, I can create chaos and not be chided because of the stupid "woman" rule. Plus I can protect Teresa from playboys who would want to get into her pants.

I began to laugh evilly when I suddenly realize that and was soon told to shut up by none other than my sister.

Oh I can't wait till I start school.

Fun….

**And here you are people, The Devil's Reincarnation! This is dedicated to a friend of mine who I had to bribe to watch an anime series (*cough*HETALIA*cough*) so this is for her. This is also the reason why I haven't updated my YuYu Hakusho series (don't kill me) and I'm working on another dedicated story for my sister/friend because I have to convince my friends to watch one of the awesome Anime out there. **

**Besides I've wanted to do an Ouran Host Club story for a while now: 3**

**Anyway~ here are the translations**

***hermana: sister**

***niño: kid/boy**

***Leon: lion**

***papa: father/dad**

*******E-Espera hermana, porque tenemos estas regalos?: W-Wait sister, why do we have these gifts?**

***Siesta: it's when people in Spain (and other Latin countries) take a nap in the middle of the day. I do the same thing but alas, school has kept me from my siestas. **

***Que estas esperando para hermana: what are you waiting for sister?**

***Oye: Hey**

**And that's it…oh wait….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club, video games mentioned, anime mentioned, and other things I might forget. I only own my OCs and plot and that's pretty much it.**

**I'm not gonna ask for you guys to review but it would be nice if you do…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermana, I'm going to ask you as nice as I can; GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME SLEEP BEFORE I FREAKING KILL YOU!" I yelled at my grinning sister. She had her curly brown hair down and put a blue bow on top, it wasn't big but it was noticeable. It took me a while to figure out but she was wearing her version of the Ouran High School uniform. She smirked victoriously but it instantly went away as soon as she saw the expression of my face.

No I am not a morning person, I am a night person and I prefer my sleep to be undisturbed but a very evil thing called my sister and school delayed my sleep.

Oh and just for the record, my blood type is AB.

Just a future reference…

"No, no me matas! [1] it's time to go to school and I don't want to be late so get your arse up from the bed and get ready!" all color in my face went away when I remembered that I was going back to that hell hole.

What? It's true.

"I don't want to, can't you go without me and just leave me here to sleep. You know I ain't a morning person." I glared at my sister. She simply smiled before shoving something in front of my face and dashed out of my room as if something horrible was going to happen.

Well something is going to happen.

Just taking one look at the uniform my sister kindly shoved right up my face made me swear a lot of curses in many languages. I grumbled some words under my breath before viciously taking my uniform and practically ripped it apart from trying to dress as quickly as I can.

I rushed to the vanity mirror I have in my room and started to brush my long, straight black hair that reached the end of my butt. I wouldn't bother taking care of the little tuffs of hair that would make me look like Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket because it takes too long plus I would look like a girl. So it would usually be my permanent bed hair for eternity.

After brushing my hair and skillfully put in a braid, I grabbed everything I needed for the school and ran out my room. As soon as I saw the staircase my eyes lit up in delight and slid down the rails.

I know it isn't proper and all but I'm not the usual girls that you would find on the street.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Teresa's head popped out of the kitchen. I growled at the thought of her being in _my_ kitchen. I know it's a little too early to claim the kitchen but since I'm the one who mostly cooks in the house (we don't have maids or anything but we only have a chauffeur but he works part time) and as law (of the Hernandez-Fujioka residency) "any kitchens that is in good use shall be used by none other than Rosetta if not thou shall feel hell" it's been a custom that I would take over the kitchen while my sister would usually take over the main computer.

But that's how we work, most of the time.

"I'm going, I'm going." I muttered under my breath as I slipped on the usual shoes required for Ouran High. Lucky Teresa gets to wear converses and not these formal things. Ugh I feel like I'm in a monkey suit. I probably am but never mind that.

I grabbed a perfectly red apple and my sister basically kidnapped me (once again) into the Porsche and the next thing I knew, I was back at the pink castle and stared at Teresa.

"Well come on, we have to find your class and mine." I nodded and followed my sister silently as she led. The bell suddenly rang and we did the only thing that we are known for.

We ran like the devil was chasing after us with a pen.

Who knows? Maybe a pen could be deadly in the devil's hand.

But anyway Teresa left me and ran like a madwoman to her classroom while I sprinted to mines. I really hope Teresa doesn't get lost like she usually does.

But knowing her, she probably would.

I sighed and continued my way to my classroom. It took me a few minutes but soon enough I found my classroom in a couple of minutes. I breathed out deeply and tried to chase away the feelings of being nervous. My fingers found the handle and I pulled open the door and found a sight that I was not expecting.

Everyone was staring at the door (aka me) and all of the girls were wearing the yellow torture device my sister almost forced me to wear. Well not all of them, there was one but she looked oddly familiar.

"Um…excuse me but who are you?" I turned my head to the owner of the voice and found myself staring at the homeroom teacher who had long blond hair and startling blue eyes. She looks like someone from an anime I previously saw but I shrugged it off, knowing that I'll figure it out sooner or later.

"Oh sorry, I'm the new exchange student from Spain." I replied, letting my semi-thick accent weave into my words. I glanced at the class and saw that most of the girls were swooning for some reason.

"Ah! So you're Antonio Hernandez, the exchange student? Good! Now introduce yourself in front of everyone and tell us a bit about yourself." I raised an eyebrow from the name because clearly my name is not Antonio. I lightly nodded and stepped into the front of the classroom.

"My name's Antonio Hernandez and if you guessed it, I came originally from Spain. I have an older sister who is a third year and I like music and cooking and my dislikes are waking up and not having my siesta." I told the class with my voice unwavering from the constant practice I had to use when meeting with my dad's acquaintances and his enemies.

"Anymore questions for Mr. Hernandez?" the teacher asked the class.

"Do you play and what instruments do you play?" a random girl stood up and everyone was staring intently. I couldn't help but sweat drop at this and tried not to sound creeped out.

"I do play and I play many instruments but my most favored one is the electric guitar, violin, and piano."

"Are you single?" this question caught me off guard as a brunette asked. My mind was in a battle to answer the girl's question and get tackled by fan girls or don't answer and be rude.

Well…

"Yes but I am not looking for a relationship right now, señorita." I smiled politely at the girl but the reacting was not what I was expecting. Most of the girls both swooned and squealed at the same time while a few fainted.

Did this happen every day?

No wait don't answer that.

But judging by everyone's faces…it probably is.

"Ok then! You can go sit besides Fujioka oh and by the way my name is Ms. Kurosawa." That's where a light bulb suddenly clicked.

She looks exactly like Ms. Kuroi from Lucky Star! I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't gasp and sat down to the desk she was pointing to. I obediently sat down and got my things and started to doodle random stuff, mainly characters from Full Metal Alchemist, Bleach, and Hetalia.

"You're a pretty good drawer." My head turned slightly to the side to the girl who was dressed as a guy.

"Thanks and you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka though you can call me Haruhi." So that's why she looks familiar! I smiled to myself and whispered back to her, making sure the twins who I haven't noticed before haven't heard.

"You seriously don't remember us Haruhi? I thought you always had the better memory than the three of us." I teased as she turned to me confused but I was already paying attention to the teacher and left her to ponder.

* * *

><p>"You seriously found her? And you took pretty much all day to tell me? Dios! [2] You are a horrible sister!" Teresa screeched as she dragged me down the halls so we can find a place to practice. I usually played my instruments and Teresa would sing the lyrics and we would both perform a melody that almost everyone can sleep. But that is if we can find a practice spot.<p>

And then after a few minutes of Teresa fuming and slamming doors open we found a room that looked relatively normal.

But how wrong am I to call it normal.

"Music Room 3 will have to do." Teresa huffed as she opened the door and all of a sudden a bright light beamed out of the room, nearly blinding us both shall I say, and rose petals scattered around.

What the hell…

"Ugh, I think I'm blind." I finally said as I rubbed my eyes and made sure that my glasses weren't full of petals. Teresa nodded and did the same exact thing.

"Welcome princesses er…and prince to the host club, my name is Tamaki Suoh. Who would you prefer; the shadow king, the loli-shota type, the wild type, the little devils, the natural type, or would you prefer me the prince charming type?" a weird blond suavely came over to our blind statures and had the nerve to take Teresa's chin and tip it up so they had eye contact.

Right in front of me

I growled as I felt my protective side take over as I yank Teresa from the "prince". I stepped in front of her and shielded her body with my (unfortunately small) body.

"Don't touch her you perv!" I spat out, my red eyes glowering at his taller figure. He stood there dumbfounded until he sulked to a corner and went into an emo state and was growing…mushrooms?

I stared at the weirdo and hoped that he was the only one who acted like this.

What I haven't noticed that there were five other guys (minus Haruhi) who were staring at Teresa and I. Teresa looked around until she spotted her target. She somehow got passed me and tackled Haruhi to the ground.

"Haruhi, prima [3], how are you? It's been a while since we last seen each other!" Teresa practically smothered the poor girl in her hug while I tried prying her off from the scared girl.

"Teresa! Calm down, you're scaring her!" I smacked Teresa in the head a couple of times so she could stop glomping Haruhi. She finally got up and started apologizing to Haruhi.

"Aw~ but I wanted to say hi to my cousin that I haven't seen in a while." Teresa whined while she looked down to the ground with sadness.

"I wanted to too, she didn't remember me because I changed so much but I didn't glomp her on the spot! You nearly killed her idiota! [3]" I tried strangling my sister while she started (happily) listing the reasons why I didn't glomp her. I then started to whap her on the head with a huge paper fan (that I got from one of my cosplays).

"Er…" I looked up at everyone (meaning the host club) and got a little creeped out when they all started to stare at me. "Um…who are you two again?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head in the process.

I sighed and stood up, taking Teresa up with me. "You seriously don't remember us?"

"How can you not remember Rosetta? I mean you can't forget her eyes!" Teresa added and I felt my eyes widen when she said my true name. Crap, I forgot to tell her about my guy name. I turned to her when she suddenly took my glasses and undid the black ribbon that I used to tie my hair.

"H-Hey, give them back!" I lunged forward but my sister, damn her height, held them up high. I tried jumping but she threw them to the ginger twins. Instantly I can see the smirk on their identical faces as I dashed forward toward them and tried getting my two most important things. The bastards were taller than me and had no trouble keeping them away from me.

"Why should we?" They both asked in perfect unison (which annoyed me to no end).

What I didn't know was that my long hair that was in a braid had loosen up and that my usual bed hair had became less spiky and became straighter. It took Haruhi a few seconds to recognize me until I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

"Rosetta! I didn't recognize you with your hair braided and sticking up all over the place. But it's been a long time and has your eyes really worsen?" Haruhi asked as she got off and I began rubbing my poor head. Oh the abuse it has taken. I slowly sat up with Haruhi's help and found myself in a blurry state of mind. I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the blurred figures when someone squealed out.

"CUTE! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE A LITTLE KITTEN!" I heard weirdo squeal and found myself nearly dying from a tight hug. I started to struggle for breath and tried to escape but the blonde's grip was too tight.

"Tono, I think you killed her." The twins finally said as I began to quickly loose air.

"Rosetta!" I heard Teresa screech and felt myself being pulled away from the madman. I gasped for sweet, sweet air and blinked at the scenario. Teresa was screeching at weirdo, Haruhi is trying to calm Teresa down, Blondie was hiding behind a guy with black hair and cunning black eyes, the twins were laughing, the short (even shorter than me) blond kid was eating cake and the tall silent one was just standing there.

"Oye, calmate. El idiota [4] hasn't killed me yet. Now don't kill him or I won't make your favorita galletas~" [5] the second I said that, Teresa slowly turned to me and had the hyper glint in her eye.

"Really, are you really going to? Yay!" Teresa yelled out happily as she danced around the room. I just stared at her and put a hand to my face in an attempt to cover my embarrassment. I felt two arms being put on my shoulders and leaned on me.

Damn, I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen.

"So since she knows Haruhi's little secret, what are we going to do with them?" the asked the one with the glasses, and oh so slowly I was getting pissed off.

And you do not want to see a shorty pissed off.

"Well we can't let them tell anyone else, can we? The only thing we can do is let them work as host club members or entertainers." He replied, pushing his glasses up. "Plus I noticed that Miss Hernandez was receiving attention from our regular customers."

"Oh! Rosetta and I can perform! I usually sing while she plays either piano or violin! That and she can make the best pastries you've ever tasted!"

Dammit Teresa! Can't you keep your mouth shut!

"Oh really?" I backed away because he had a familiar glint that Felipe usually has when he calls me shorty and other stuff.

"By the way, if we're going to work here we have to know your names." Teresa questioned. By now, I had enough with the twins leaning against me so I ducked and rolled away from them, completely ignoring their looks.

I know I'm strange and everything but if I was normal, I would be boring.

Anyway~

"Ah since you already know my name, Tamaki Suoh, and right there is Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny, and the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." Tamaki gestured wildly at each person, making me wonder if he actually is like this most of the time. I stared blankly at Tamaki before being tackled from behind.

"Hey~ Rose-chan, do you want cake?" I turned my head to see Hunny, who is surprisingly shorter than me, clinging on my back. I was about to answer when Teresa ran up to our faces, her eyes twinkling.

"Really! What types of cakes though?" Hunny's face lit up faster than when a little kid was told that he is going to Disney World. He hopped off my back and took both Teresa's and my hand and led us to a table with all types of cakes. I stepped up and ran my finger against the icing, making a line across the cake. I licked my finger and shivered from how good the cake is. It could use a little bit more sugar; it's a bit too creamy for my taste though. I glanced around and chose a triple chocolate fudge cake slice from the wide variety of selections.

I gingerly stuck the fork in the cake and when I slowly ate it, I nearly melted. It was just that good. I took another forkful and turned my head when I heard some "manly" squeals. Tamaki and the twins were right in front of me with a camera.

"Eh! My daughter looks so cute!" I squinted at the camera that they showed me because I still didn't have my glasses and grabbed the camera when I got to annoyed that I couldn't see that well. I held it about six inches away from my eyes and stared at the picture.

It pretty much showed me eating the cake with a smudge on the corner of my mouth, the fork still in my mouth. My hair is still unbraided and my permanent bed hair somehow went from gravity defying to flat and lying down flat on my skull.

Problem is, I look more girlish now.

Ugh.

I look more like a cat, more than anything.

I moved my finger to delete it when one of the twins snatched it away and the other smirked.

"No, no little toy~" I raised my eyebrow. I'm a toy now? And I'm not that short.

"We can't have you erasing valuable blackmail material~" the other one sang. I immediately noticed that one of the twin's voices was much sharper and devious while the other was relaxed and soft. The difference was so slight but I can see that one pair of eyes is much relaxed while the other one has sharper eyes. Plus their face structures are completely different.

I glared at them and stuck my tongue out. I know childish but otherwise, I have nothing else to do. I shoved another forkful of cake in my mouth and offered Haruhi a slice of marble cake. She took it and began to slowly chew, knowing her, she was probably thinking.

She opened her mouth to say something when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and drag me away. I struggled and kicked my way out when another pair of arms grabbed them too.

"Stop kicking around, we have to make you over if you're going to join the host club, right Kaoru." I snapped open my eyes to see the twins smirking at me.

"Of course Hikaru, we can't have a scruffy member in the host club." I looked at the two of them and feared for my life.

"If you two even think of touching my braid, I'll show you why you should fear a shorty!" I threatened them, feeling my purple aura coming back.

There is absolutely one thing no one can touch (that and my vital regions).

My braid, you mess with it and you die.

"Alright, alright…." Before I could cry out for my sister to help, I was kidnapped to a room (which somehow I didn't notice) and was tied down to a chair. I looked around and found the two devils smirking at me with a strange glint in their eyes.

Oh god.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>And the second chapter of The Devil's Reincarnation! I hoped you enjoyed it (I know a certain someone will) but thank you for all the support and reviews (2 is better than nothing!) but anyway thank you everyone. I nearly cried of joy when I saw how much people were reading this and my mind went into bliss when I saw so many people favorite this. I love you guys!<strong>

**Still continuing my other stories so don't worry.**

**[1]No, no me matas! : No, don't kill me!**

**[2]Dios! : God!**

**[3]Prima: Cousin**

**[4]El idiota: The idiot**

**[5]Galletas: Cookies (my favorite word)**

**But thank you for reviewing! *hands out cookies and churros to:**

**Dlugo1020**

**Giselle Pink**

**Thank you guys XD**

**The next story should be posted on next week (or so)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um….can you stop staring at me hermana….." I asked my sister, who was currently staring right into my soul.

It's like having the devil staring at you and sizing up if you're going to hell.

It's that creepy.

"It's just….you look different. Who the hell are you and what have you done to my sister?" Teresa grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "What have you twins done? She looks nothing like she was before!" Teresa glared at the twins while shaking me, a complete new feat for her.

And here I thought she would take this lightly…..

Damn, now I owe Haruhi 10,000 yen*

I sighed and tried to calm down my hyperventilating sister, which was no small feat, knowing that she will stop at nothing to kill the twins. "Calmate! [1] It's nothing, they haven't changes much…..right?" Teresa slowly turned her head to me, which creeped me out to no end, and stared at me with her blue orbs. I nearly went into a stage of panic when I saw the fire in her eyes.

"How can you say that when you went from Hatsuharu to Train Heartnet in an instant?"

….

"Eh? Really?" I asked before going up to a mirror that was in the room before (how I didn't see that, I don't know) and gaped at my reflection.

It wasn't the usual Hatsuharu like hair that I would usually see but it was spikier and poking out, literally, all over the place. Thankfully, my braid was still the same but I resembled Train Heartnet, if it wasn't for the eyes and skin tone…..

But damn, the twins did well.

I frowned at my braid because it wasn't there. They forced me to stuff it into my shirt so the girls would be less suspicious. A small smirked slowly formed on my lips when I remembered that back home, I wasn't the type of person who would easily take orders.

And I still won't.

Smirking, I took my braid out of my shirt and somehow made the tip a little bit spikier, making it fit with my new hair style. I then proceeded to take out some chains from my school bags and put it around my pants and slipped on my fingerless leather gloves.

And at this point my sister decides to walk in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I spun around to face her and she had her curious face on.

What? Did you seriously think that she would be mad?

No, she's already used to it.

"Oh, just fixing my uniform. I'm trying to make it as unique as I can." I responded as I slipped on my combat boots and medium-sized earrings. I checked myself over in the mirror and nodded once I was satisfied with my look.

I look almost exactly like I was back home.

I smirked but it didn't last because of a certain someone who stole my glasses. "Hey!" I yelled and tried to get my glasses back.

"There! Now you fit the part!" Teresa exclaimed as she danced out of my reach. I froze and look back at the mirror and found that she was right.

…..

"Damn…..I look bad-ass!" I did a little spin and smiled softly to myself when I imagined how Christian and Felipe would act if they saw me like this. Christian would probably cling onto me and tell me how cool I am and Felipe would definitely yell at me and scream at how his little sister is dressed. I chuckled from the little scene that might happen but stopped when I saw a flash.

I turned my head to my sister who took my picture and she had the most _evil_ smile that only the devil can make. My blood ran cold when my eyes drifted from her face to her red blackberry that she held in her hand.

"And send!" Teresa sang with a smile as she pressed the small button that would be the death of me.

"You….you….you would be the death of me one day!" I screeched as I lunged forward to take the device away from her. Even though she was taller by one inch, she managed to keep it away from me.

"No, no~ I can't wait to get Felipe's reaction to this pic!" I couldn't help but have her in a head lock as soon as she said that and held her there until her gasps and screams were loud enough for everyone in the next room to hear.

"What going on….MOTHER! DAUGHTER IS GOING INTO A REBELLIOUS STAGE!" Tamaki screamed when he walked into the room and found us in the position. I looked up and stopped head locking my sister's head just to stare at the idiot who was running around the room like a chicken without its head.

"Hm~ so our little design worked out just fine."

"Of course it did Hikaru, with our hair cut and her new style, she looks better than she did before." I felt two arms on my shoulders again and groaned when I realized who it was.

Stupid Siamese twins.

"Wow Rose-chan! You look so cool!" I braced myself for the wincing impact of a small body hitting mine and ending up on the floor.

Who knows that it hurt like hell when that usually happened?

I groaned and rolled to my side to clutch my abused head. "Why does everyone hit that spot?" I moaned in pain and eventually sat up, with the help of Haruhi of course.

"Because sister dear, we all love abusing you~" I lifted my head only slightly to glare at my "dear" sister. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up into the air and placed gently next to Kyoya. I looked up and saw Mori practically leaning over me (damn shortness!).

"Thanks…" I rubbed my back and turned to Kyoya to see him glancing me over in what I think is approval. "What is it?"

"Hm…nothing, but you are going to need a type for you to work here. The only problem is to figure out what type." Kyoya explained in his usual, I think, sharp tone. Tamaki stopped his ranting and dashed forward to us in less time it takes for Teresa to lunge at me for cookies.

"Of course you need one, my daughter! Now what will be a good type for you…" Suddenly some sort of platform rose from the ground so I did the only thing that was appropriate in this type of situation.

I grabbed my sister, took a piece of cake, and almost took out my gun.

That or I could have offered her to the giant platform thingy.

Guess what I did?

I chose the cake.

I dived for the table and succeeded to reaching the cakes and grabbing the almighty chocolate cake and hid behind Mori.

"I heard we have two new members! Where are they?" I heard someone yell out and decided to either show myself or get killed in the process.

But I have so much in the world I haven't done yet…

Like killing the bastard that is going to make Teresa pregnant and make his life living hell…..

No, I don't have a sister problem. I just like to make her life a living hell just like she tries to make mine.

It's a mutual thing we've made over the years.

Sighing, I stepped out from behind Mori to find myself face to face with a girl with orange-like hair and brown eyes. She has a large pink bow (much to my disdain) and was wearing the yellow torture device.

I am now so glad that I did not have to wear it.

"You there, what's your name and the girl's?" she asked loudly. I'm guessing that this is normal for her.

"Hermana, I think she's an otaku." Teresa whispered from behind me. I glanced at my sister and then at the loud girl.

"Er…Antonio and Teresa Hernandez and you are?"

"Renge Hoshakuji, the manager of the Host club!" she tipped her head back and started to laugh maniacally. Being with people that isn't exactly right in the head, I was used to this but for Teresa she just Renge with a blank stare.

Can't blame her though, how many otakus of her level do you usually meet daily?

Exactly, it's very slim.

Now back to the matter on hand.

"Nice to meet you too Renge…"

"Alright now to figure out your types!" The next thing I knew, I was being circled by Renge like how Meztli (my cat) would do to a mouse.

And so naturally I had to step in front of Teresa.

"Hm….Teresa would be the little sister type and you would be the Rebellious type!" She exclaimed pointing at both Teresa and then at me in a dramatic matter and then she disappeared to who knows where.

Teresa and I did the smart thing that only we can do.

We stared at the spot where she once stood like emotionless dolls.

"Um…Ok then…" I finally spoke out from our little trance.

"No! She cannot be the rebellious type! Mother!" Tamaki somehow pulled me into a tight bear hug and was squeezing me to death. I began to struggle and chomp off his arm but nothing worked.

NOTHING!

I felt myself becoming limp and my breathe disappearing from my body.

Holy crap! There is a tunnel with a white light at the end!

So shiny….

"Tono you killed her again." The synchronized voices that I will forever be in debt to saved me from death and I gasped for breathe when Tamaki shoved me away from him and he began to panic when he saw the current state that I was in.

"NO MY DAUGHTER! DON'T DIE!"

"Please don't do that again…..I will die if you do that again." I muttered out before catching a flying red blackberry that Teresa threw at me. I glanced at the screen and knew immediately that I am going to die.

And I am not joking this time.

I gulped before slowly bringing the phone to my ear and stuttering out my reply.

"H-Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!I'm so glad! *dies from exhaustion* but I is finished. I'm so happy!<strong>

**But there is another chapter of The Devil's Reincarnation! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know it was rather short but it was due to my deadline *glares at certain person (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE***

**But if you want to know how Rosetta looks like, go search Train Heartnet from Black Cat and you'll know how she looks like.**

**[1] Calmate! – Calm down!**

**And that's it for translations.**

**Now to give out cookies and churros to:**

**Anonymous (I have a feeling I know who this is…..)**

**Dlugo1020**

**I am very sorry for this short chapter but I promise that they next would be longer!**

**Oh and~**

*** Rosetta and Haruhi actually made a bet if Teresa would freak out about the new hair style and that would approximately be $10.00 in US dollars.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice from the other end of the phone growled, literally making me jump from fear.

"Um….I can explain, hermano, but now is not the time-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS KEEPING YOU SO BUSY THAT YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU DID TO YOURSELF! ANSWER ME NOW MUJER [1]!" I jerked the phone away from my ear to avoid being deaf. I glanced up and saw that everyone staring at me and when I glanced at Teresa, she was smirking.

She is so dead when we get home.

"Er….ah…well…." I tried to find reasons that would help me survive from my brother's rampage that would soon lead to my death.

Shit, can't find any.

"I'm waiting." Felipe growled and I started shaking. Damn it! I hate being so weak…

Especially if it involved Felipe

"Ah…..well, you see I had to-"

"QUE ESTAS HABLANDO DE 'YOU HAVE TO'! DON'T MAKE ME COME FROM ESPAÑA TO JAPAN MUJER [2]!"

Now you see the reason why I tried to get the phone away from Teresa?

She's the freaking devil to me.

And I am to her.

"No, por favor no, todo esta bien aqui en Japan so you don't have to come! [3]"

"WELL WE ARE SO – Hermana! You look so cool! I didn't recognize you at first but you look like you actually belong in the- CHRISTIAN GIVE ME THE PHONE! I STILL GOTTA YELL AT YOUR SISTER!" I smiled softly when I heard Christian's voice. It's nice to know that they are ok back home. I gave a small chuckle when I heard Felipe in the background.

"Hola, Christian! It's nice to know you guys are ok after I left. Do you two still have the gifts that I gave you two?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I know Felipe and Christian couldn't see it but I can see Christian running away from Felipe and Felipe chasing Christian.

Yeah, I could definitely see them doing that right now.

"Si! We do have them! But silly~ it has only been a day since you left!" I smiled at the innocence of Christian. I'm almost jealous of how he has it easy and doesn't have to understand what is happening of the world.

Almost

"Maybe I am. Listen little León, can you make sure the phone doesn't end up in Felipe's hand? I don't want him to call me in the middle of important things that I have to do…doesn't this usually costs a lot because it's out of the country?" I heard someone gasp from the other line and a crash.

"Ok big sister! Adios and I loves you…GIVE ME THE CELL PHONE CHRISTIAN AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"Te amo tambien Christian, now give the phone to Felipe so I can give him a piece of my mind. [4]" A black, purple aura started to surround me. If I turned around, I would've seen almost everyone hiding behind Teresa (except for Mori of course).

"Thank you for the phone Christian, BUT LISTEN HERMANA, IF YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN JAPAN AND FAR AWAY FROM US DON'T THINK-"

"Was it my imagination or did you just threatened Christian dear brother? Explain brother dear." I smiled in a way that would scare the crap out of the devil but I knew for sure that Felipe was trembling from fear from the tone of my voice.

"H-Hermana, y-y-you're s-s-s-scaring us…."I slowly turned my head toward Teresa and gave her a smile that almost made her scream.

"Your point is?"

"A-ah n-no that was y-y-your imagination, I-I would n-n-n-never t-threaten Christian." I gave a small laugh when I heard how trembling his voice was.

No I'm not usually like this. Only if you mess with Christian, if you do then you might as well kill yourself as slow and torturously as possible so if I would catch you, it wouldn't be worse.

That is, if you mess with Christian.

Capisci?

"Good. Mess or threaten him again and I will personally come back to Spain just to rip your organs out and you will watch me take your heart out slowly and crush it while you die." I began to cackle madly with the vision that formed in my head. Oh the pain and suffering he will have if he does that again.

"Y-y-yes R-r-r-Rosetta, I won't d-do it a-a-again!" I hanged the phone up and smiled my infamous smile when I usually go into near black mode.

"Rosetta…..are you….back to normal?" I turn my head slightly to find everyone (and now I mean everyone) hiding behind Teresa, who looks like she was going to find an escape route. I straightened up and walked to the cake table and chose another piece of chocolate cake. I happily chomped on it, knowing that Felipe isn't going to come to Japan and kidnap me.

I turn back to the group and gave a small smile at them, making them flinch a little. "I'm ok…almost snapped when Felipe threatened Christian is all." I happily ate another bite of cake and moved out of the way when Hunny launched forward and nearly dove into the pile of cakes. I watched happily but my smile fell when I felt two arms on my shoulders.

Again

"Who knew that our little Neko-chii can be so scary at times?"

…..

What did they just call me?

"What the hell did you just call me?" I asked them, looking up at them with a fork in my mouth.

"Neko-chii." They responded in synch. That is seriously going to annoy me to the seven hells if they do this for the rest of the year.

"Can you two stop that?"

"Stop what Neko-chii?"

"The synchronize thing that you two almost always do. It's getting on my nerves." I then proceeded to drop and roll away from the twins in my ninja way. And being me, I also did it with my cake and did not smear it.

Teresa tried doing it once and failed.

Epically

I still have the picture to blackmail her at any time.

"Why should we?"

"If it annoys you then it gives us more of a reason to do so~"

"That is if you can tell which one of us is Hikaru~"

I sighed but they would keep going until I almost murder one of them. "Fine, Hikaru is the one leaning against my left shoulder and Kaoru is the one leaning on my right. Now can you both stop?" I glanced at both of them and found one with an astonished face and the other with a frustrated one.

They both dashed away and ran from the room. I stood there blinking until they both came in with green hats on. They stopped in front of me and spun around a couple of times before stopping, holding their arms out.

"Which one is Hikaru-"

"Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left." I cut them off and drifted off to Teresa, leaving behind two dumbstruck twins. If they want to confuse me, they have to do better than that.

"Eh?" I smirked when I heard the two make the noise. Ah, how I love to surprise people.

"Rosetta, since you are part of the Host club," Eh? So that's what type of club this is…. "You have to learn to host. We are about to open the club after all."

"Relax Kyoya. I came from España so there shouldn't be any problems." I turned around and smirked when I began to think about how I was back home.

I was more rebellious and less restricted because of the nature of my father's job.

And no I'm not telling yet…

"Ok then! Then let's open the Host Club!" Tamaki leaped up from god knows where and they immediately position themselves. Teresa glanced at me while I glanced back and we simultaneously shrug and walked to the right side of the little gather thing…..dunno what to call it.

I stood right besides Haruhi (since she's about the same size as me) and Teresa stood to the left side of me. I glanced over to Teresa and found that she was slightly shaking.

So I did the only things that I could do in that moment.

I hooked my arm with hers and winked at her, making her smile and calm down a bit. We both took in deep breaths and put on our Spain charm as soon as the customers (I think) walked into the room.

"Welcome!" We exclaimed in unison while Teresa and I put in our heavily accents in, which made our voices more distinguished from the rest of the club.

* * *

><p>"So did you just move here from Spain?" one of the girls asked. She was about a few inches taller than me (again, damn everyone who is taller than me) and had curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She seems pretty ordinary.<p>

"Yes we did señorita, and it was just to see you~" I sent a wink at her way and smirked when she fainted, as well as a few others.

"Do you miss Spain?" another one asked, her blonde hair almost brushing against her shoulder and her blue eyes were sparkling. I leaned back against the couch and thought for a moment. How to make these girls swoon again…

I have to admit, this is kinda fun, seeing their reactions and everything, especially Tamaki's since every once in a while (when he didn't have any customers) he would come over to my little table and cry that his "son" was being rebellious to Kyoya, whom he calls "mother".

Strange but amusing at the same time.

"I do miss España at times but I suppose that fine women as yourselves could help me with this homesickness." I took one of my customers chin and raised it with the tips of my fingers, making her gaze into my red ones. "Can you help me with that Señorita?"

The reaction was immediate, seeing the poor girl's face redden up like a tomato and squealing her little heart out.

I think my ears are permanently damaged…..

Do I have to go through this while I'm at this club?

Judging by the faces from everyone, I guess I have to.

"Hermano! How are you treating your guests here?" I nearly spilled my energy drink (yeah they allowed this but Tamaki nearly went in a stage of wonder when I pulled this out from the bag. I have a feeling that they're going to ask for it when the club ends) when Teresa popped from out of nowhere and hugged, no more like chocked, me from behind.

"Hola Teresa and I am treating these lovely Señoritas fine, mind you. Ah and ladies, this is my sister Teresa." I introduced them and during the entire thing, Teresa decided to sit on my lap.

I am really used to it since I'm mostly used as a chair by Teresa but apparently the customers weren't. Some of them went down with a nosebleed.

Which was epic by the way, I've never actually seen a gushing nosebleed unless it was in anime, so it was a learning experience. Although Teresa seemed a little disgusted.

I tried shoving Teresa away but she kept crawling back onto my lap, trying to sleep.

"Can you please get off sister?" I asked, obviously annoyed by the whole situation.

"No, it's comfy here."

Ok, for the customers I have to act tsundere…I have to think of something to blush….

…..

Oh wait, there's the Hentai I accidentally stumbled upon and all those images…

I felt my face heat up from the images that processed in my brain so I turned my head and mumbled out, "Fine, just don't drool on me." which made the girls squeal and faint at the same time. Teresa, the demon child, smirked and smiled, falling asleep on my lap.

What I didn't know was that the entire club members were staring at our little lap until Renge squealed out.

"He's a tsundere and a brother?"

Oh dear lord, what have I got myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

**I. Am. Horrible. I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS INSANELY SHORT CHAPTER! *starts crying* I just didn't know what to do and I'm kinda stuck although I will immediately write after this and make it much longer. Exams and homework have been keeping me busy and I had to write a twenty page story in three days so I had no time to write this…**

**I AM VERY, VERY SORRY!**

**Plus I have someone on my back about trying to update this faster so I got stuck with this, for press with time *glares at specific person. YEAH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!***

**Here's the translation:**

**[1]Mujer: Woman**

**[2]QUE ESTAS HABLANDO DE: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**

**[3]** **No, por favor no, todo esta bien aqui en: No, please no, everything is ok here in**

**[4]** **Te amo tambien Christian: I love you too Christian**

**And thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**Dlugo1020**

**By the way, I need to know your opinion on The Devil's Reincarnation. I need feedback and if I need to write any better (grammar and everything)**


End file.
